


(podfic of) I Want Your Psycho

by anatsuno



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Beard Kink, Heist, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Xenakis & Dremiel gave me notes on this; all remaining fumbles and weirdnesses are mine. <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	(podfic of) I Want Your Psycho

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Want Your Psycho](https://archiveofourown.org/works/331894) by [toomuchplor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor/pseuds/toomuchplor). 



> Xenakis & Dremiel gave me notes on this; all remaining fumbles and weirdnesses are mine. <3

**Duration:** 42mn  
 **Size** 26MB (mp3)

[Download it from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?0da977yya87h15q)

Or listen to it here:  



End file.
